thewarriorsforestfandomcom-20200215-history
Tree that grows from Blood
Tree that Grows From Blood (Tree) is a cat with rituals of blood, roleplayed by Aura. Tree use to do strange things, such as cutting himself with his own claws, till Ash that burns in Flame (Ash) brought him out of it by friendship. Personality Tree used to be very depressed and quiet before Ash showed him that he cared. He is still relatively quiet, but more cheerful and outgoing, to an extent. He always shows respect for those who deserve it. Tree will show great hostility towards those who mean to hurt him or his friends. Past Tree is the son of a loner she-cat, Snow on Tree Branches. When he was only thee moons old, Tree and his mother were attacked by a leopard. While Snow was able to defend her kit and drive the leopard away, she sustained horrible scratches. Tree watched her bleed to death, and that was the start of his traumatic depression. After about a moon of wandering by himself, Tree was abducted by a strange group of cats that call themselves the Blood Reapers. They took him to an underground cave, and told him that they had been watching him. They said that he was 'special', and that they could teach him how to use his pain for good use. Tree agreed, and they preformed a strange ritual on him that gave him the ability to use blood rituals. Tree learned under these cats for about five moons, but when the time came to initiate him as a full priest in their society, Tree could not complete the sacrifice conditions. He would have to find an innocent cat, and cut it so badly that it bled to death. Trees memories of his mother could not allow him to do this, so the group of cats banished him from their society. Where the Blood Reapers are now is a mystery. Tree wandered in solitude, until he found the Tribe of Night Fire. Blood Rituals Tree still has the ability to use his blood rituals than he learned from the Blood Reapers. Tree can only use his blood rituals one or two times every day. Any more than that, and he runs the risk of bleeding to death. Trees various rituals are listed below. Healing Ritual: Wound Transfer: Tree draws a circle with his blood around a wounded cat. The cat licks up some of Trees blood, then Tree presses his paw against the injured cat. All the cats wounds, from a scratched ear to a ripped open chest, are then instantly healed and transfered to Trees body. Healing Ritual: Purification: A sick cat lies in a pool of water. Tree draws an upside down triangle on the cats head with his blood. He then draws lines that resemble a trees roots radiating from the pool. Tree then cuts both of his fore paws and dips them in the pool. His blood flows into the water, and turns black as the sickness is drawn out of the cat. The cat is now cured, but the water is now poisonous. Summoning Ritual: Blood Warriors: Tree draws several small circles with 'X's in them with his blood. He then connects them with a single line of his blood. Cats made of blood rise from each symbol, and fight on Trees behalf. These summoned cats have above-average physical ability. Pain Ritual: Shared Pain Curse: Tree draws a large triangle with a circle around it with his blood. He then licks up some of his targets blood. Standing in the symbol he created, Tree becomes a living voodoo doll for his target. That is, any wound he inflicts on himself is also inflicted on his target, from a scratch to a killing blow. The down side to this ritual is that the connection is only in effect as long as Tree remains in his symbol. If he is knocked out of it, the connection is lost, but the wounds he has already inflicted stay on his target. Trees claws also lengthen when he preforms this ritual, allowing him to inflict more devestating wounds on himself.